


绿林情事——虎兔

by duanlaojiang



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang
Kudos: 13





	绿林情事——虎兔

一、掳掠  
崔珉起睁开眼睛，看到头顶悬着一盏昏黄的煤油灯。这间屋子并不宽敞，屋里黑乎乎的，闻着一股男人的汗腥味，房梁上钉着一张巨大的虎皮，晃晃悠悠地在门口挡着隆冬的寒风。  
他想爬起来，却发现两只手腕被麻绳捆在了床头。  
吱嘎一声，门开了。  
崔珉起的心脏猛的搏动起来，他勉强扭过脖子，看到一个身影魁梧的男人，站在灰暗的阴影里。  
皮靴踩在地上，声音清晰而沉重。  
崔珉起在灯下看清了他的脸。  
男人两道浓眉下是一双鹰隼般的眼睛，下巴上一圈青茬，身穿一件厚实的黑大衣，头上戴一个虎皮帽，看起来可怕又可笑。  
“饿了两天，老实了？”  
崔珉起瞪圆了眼睛，胸膛猛的起伏两下，恨恨地咬了咬牙。  
姜东昊在他面前脱了大衣，又脱了褂子，蹬了鞋子上了床。崔珉起一脚踹过去，姜东昊毫不费力地捏住他的脚踝，伸手解下了皮带，从崔珉起的腿弯绕过去，把他的两条腿绑在一起，然后一把拽下了崔珉起的裤子。  
“你……你要干什么？”  
“干你。”  
“你敢……你不许……”  
崔珉起饿得连骂人的力气也没有，他轻喘了两声，一行泪从眼角滑落。  
姜东昊从床头柜里摸出一个小瓶，抠了一指头的脂膏，把年轻男人的腿折在他胸前。昏黄的灯光下，他看到男人两瓣雪白挺翘的臀肉，和那微微蹙缩的殷红孔窍。  
沾着脂膏的粗砺手指撑开了他的小穴，翻搅着他敏感的肠肉，崔珉起咬住下唇，从嗓子眼里漏出一声呻吟。他的眼前一片模糊，干脆认命地闭上了眼。  
紧接着，一根滚烫坚硬的玩意儿抵住了他隐秘的穴口。  
“啊……啊——”  
男人粗壮的性器撑开了他幽闭的小穴，挤压着狭窄的腔道，狠狠地捅了进去。  
崔珉起疼得一哆嗦，他睁开眼，看到男人脱得精光，肩臂的肌肉紧绷着，像一只蓄势待发的猛兽。姜东昊伸手掐住了他的细腰，后腰耸动起来，粗黑的性器捣着娇嫩的穴肉，腰胯一下下地拍在男人的臀肉上，啪啪作响。  
“啊……疼，疼……不要……”  
下身被撑得又胀又痛，崔珉起抗拒地扭着身子，男人的性器还被紧紧地绞在他的体内，姜东昊伸手啪啪两巴掌，扇得臀肉颤了颤，浮出两个红印。崔珉起在这样粗鲁的强暴中竟然起了反应，他哭叫着泄了出来，喘了两声，晕在了床上。  
姜东昊是个粗人，只知道自己痛快了便完事，哪里想到，那一泡浊精留在身体里，人是会生病的。崔珉起又饿又怕，又累又疼，半夜发起高热来，烧得浑身滚烫。  
他醒来的时候，额头上盖着湿帕子，身上压着两床厚被子。姜东昊坐在塌上，看他醒了，端着一个搪瓷碗舀了一勺米汤送到他嘴边。崔珉起恨死了他，不肯张嘴，只拿眼睛剜他。  
“喝一点，你身体好的快。”  
躺在兽皮床上的人拿一双圆杏美眸瞪着他，泪痕斑驳的脸颊泛着红，没什么威慑力，反倒有些含羞带嗔的意味。  
姜东昊看得心痒痒，伸手扶他坐起来，耐着性子哄他:“来，张嘴。”  
崔珉起心里憋着火，用尽了力气一巴掌打翻了姜东昊手里的碗，哗啦一声，汤水泼了一地。  
姜东昊的火气腾的一下上来了，他叫人又端了一碗粥过来，压着火舀了一勺粥送到崔珉起嘴边:“张嘴，老实地给我把粥喝了。”  
崔珉起倚在墙上，把头别向一边。  
姜东昊一只手钳住了他的下巴，把崔珉起的脸扳回来，说:“我看你是欠操了，昨晚还没舒服够是吧。”  
两腿间还隐隐作痛，男人的目光那样凶狠，崔珉起想起昨夜痛不欲生的性事，泪水倏的模糊了眼眶。  
倘若爹娘在世，知道他受这样的凌辱，岂不是要心疼死。  
他哭着哭着，嘴里被喂了一勺米粥，扁了扁嘴咽下去了，接着又是一勺，一碗米粥就这么喂完了。眼泪汪汪的漂亮男人打了个饱嗝，姜东昊伸手给他掖了掖被子，转身离开了。  
二、囚禁  
初春的雪化得倒快，院子里的泥地露出一片土黄色。崔珉起被囚禁在这个小院里，掰着手指数，也有两个月了，他惦记着自己在村里的豆腐坊，还寻思着姜东昊玩腻了就放他回去。  
来送饭的伙计有时也和他聊天，说起那个叫姜东昊的男人。那人是白虎山的大当家，落草为寇七年之久，平日里不爱饮酒，也不好女色，是个怪人。  
说着说着，崔珉起隔着院墙听到一声女人的惨叫。  
“小哥，那隔壁是什么人？”  
“哦，那是二当家同三当家的屋子，他们是亲兄弟俩。”  
崔珉起哦了一声，没再多问。  
这天夜里，姜东昊在他房里过夜。崔珉起一心想着往外跑，寻思着怎么能摸清寨里的路。姜东昊脱了衣服进被窝，看到崔珉起缩在被窝里，一双莹亮的大眼睛轻轻的眨，于是忍不住伸手摸了摸他缎子一样的长发。往常崔珉起总是皱着眉躲开，今日倒乖巧地眯了眯眼，跟只小奶猫似的。  
男人的手抚上了他光洁纤瘦的脊背，崔珉起讨好地往姜东昊的怀里拱了拱，他轻轻地咬了咬男人的喉结，伸出两条雪白的胳膊环住了男人的脖颈。  
“今天怎么这么乖，嗯？”姜东昊和他额头相抵，轻轻笑了笑。他伸手，把崔珉起额前的碎发挽到耳后，捏着他的下巴和他舌吻，津液翻搅，呼吸粗重，亲昵至极。崔珉起把两条光裸的长腿攀上男人的腰，肌肤摩擦间，情欲浓重。  
往日里崔珉起总是不肯和他做，每次两个人都要在床上缠斗一阵子，最后都是姜东昊把人压在床上霸王硬上弓。  
今日是太阳打西边出来了么。  
姜东昊心里纳罕道。  
男人把手滑到他的两股之间，熟稔地插进了一根手指，缓缓抽插。崔珉起在难以遏制的快感里败下阵来，他轻喘了起来，两腮潮红，难耐地啃咬着男人的下颌。姜东昊把他翻了个身，崔珉起跪趴在床上，两手掰着臀瓣，吐着淫水的穴口微微翕动，邀请着男人来享用。  
“啊……嗯……”  
崔珉起的手指死死地抓着被褥，感受着硕大的阳具塞进他的身体里，一下又一下地捣弄，插得那样狠，那样深，插得他两腿支撑不住。姜东昊伸手，握住了崔珉起腿间肿胀不堪的欲望，揉捏着，撸动着，极尽温柔。  
两个人缠绵到深夜，崔珉起倚在他身上，留恋地啃咬着他的肩。  
“夫君，院子里好闷，我想出去看看。”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“夫……夫君？”  
“乖，”姜东昊被取悦得心里暖融融的，亲了亲他带汗的额头:“去吧。”  
三、逃亡  
“吃块肉。”姜东昊举起一块肥肉送到崔珉起嘴边，崔珉起嫌弃地扭过头去，捧着粥喝了一口:“大早晨的，才不吃嘞。”  
“你今晚自己一个人睡害怕吗？”  
“你有事？”崔珉起问。  
“我带人下山一趟。”  
“哦。”崔珉起点点头:“我不怕。”  
崔珉起在寨里转了一整天，悄默声地把路线记在脑子里，今晚是时候离开这个鬼地方了。他走回院子，却听到隔壁那间屋子里女人闷闷的叫声。周围没人，崔珉起凑到窗边，透过窗缝往里看。  
屋里有三个人，两个只脱了一半裤子的男人，还有一个浑身赤裸的女人。她跪在床上，嘴里塞着一个男人的阳物，身后还受着另一个男人的肏弄。  
胃里一阵翻江倒海，崔珉起捂着嘴跑回院子，扶着墙吐了。  
院子的大门在晚上被锁着了。崔珉起翻墙出来，听到隔壁的女人又在哭。他凑到窗缝旁，看到那女人穿着一身单衣坐在床上抹眼泪。  
“姐姐，姐姐……”他敲了敲窗。  
“谁？！”她抱住了膝盖。  
“姐姐，我救你出来。”  
崔珉起拿石块使劲砸门锁，没砸开，那女人轻轻喊到:“小弟弟，钥匙在门框上。”  
铁链哗啦啦的解开了，一身血腥的男人进了院子，看到屋门大敞着，床上是空的。  
“珉起？”他喊了一声。  
“他娘的，大哥，那小子肯定是和屋里那个小娘们一块跑了。”  
“大哥，他们跑不出去，这山地势险，山上还有狼群，人在白天都得结伴走。”  
“姜哥，咱不找了吧，估计人已经掉下悬崖摔死了，要么也让狼吃得内脏都不剩了。”  
“追。”男人的拳头在袖口里握紧了。  
崔珉起捉着女人的手，在一片黑暗里磕磕绊绊地走。脚下的草木踩得沙沙作响，他看不清下山的路，手心里的汗越来越多。  
突然，从哪处传来一声狼嚎。  
清冷的月光隐约地照着脚下的羊肠小道，野兽身上的腥臊味越来越浓，崔珉起扫了一眼，看到左右树丛里几双绿莹莹的眼睛。  
那一刹那，他的脑子里一片空白。  
“跑！往回跑——”那女人拽着他喊道:“快，有狼——”  
砰的一声，远处传来一声枪响，紧接着是第二声第三声。  
狼群呜咽着隐没在了丛林里。  
崔珉起腿一软跪在地上，在火把晃动的明亮里，看到姜东昊阴沉的脸。  
四、惩戒  
崔珉起被蒙着眼绑了扔在堂屋里。  
同样五花大绑的还有旁边的女人。  
皮鞭破空劈下，啪的一声抽在身上，崔珉起听到女人一声尖锐的惨叫，狠狠地打了个哆嗦。  
“跑？再跑？！”  
那鞭子犹如打在他身上一般，崔珉起在这样未知的恐惧里败下阵来，他蜷缩在地上，浑身发颤。  
“够了，鸡飞狗跳成什么样子，”他听见姜东昊说:“带回去自己处置，别在兄弟们面前闹笑话。”  
崔珉起被人一把拎起拖着回了院子，他一路踉跄着，一边走一边骂:“你们这群畜生！早晚都不得好死！有爹生没娘养的狗杂种！”  
姜东昊心烦意乱，他把人扔在床上，掀开酒坛子，舀了两碗酒灌进肚子。白酒在胃里烧得难受，他浑身燥热得厉害。  
姜东昊放下碗，走到床边一把褪下了崔珉起的裤子，解开自己的皮带折了折，啪的一下，那浑圆雪白的臀上浮出一条浅红的棱子。  
崔珉起又气又羞，又恨又怕，一口咬住了被子，闷着声挨打。  
姜东昊扬起手又狠抽了两下，床上趴着的人低低地啜泣起来。  
他把皮带扔了，伸手解开绑着崔珉起的麻绳，把人翻了个身，撑着胳膊居高临下地和他对视。  
“再骂一句？”  
男人嘴里的酒气喷吐在他脸上。  
崔珉起瘪着嘴，眼里含着泪。  
“我再去晚了一刻你就成了一堆骨头了，你信不信？”  
崔珉起伸手擦了擦泪，瞪着他。  
“我恨你，我恨死你了。我在村里做生意做得好好的，你偏要把我掳上来，我就是个卖豆腐的，为什么你们都要欺负我……”  
他躺在那里，墨色的长发铺了一床，一张白嫩的脸哭得梨花带雨，看得姜东昊心里起了邪火。他的头脑被酒精泡得一团混沌，下流的念头蠢蠢欲动。  
“欺负你？”他伸手揉了揉崔珉起微微红肿的饱满臀瓣:“我让你知道什么才叫欺负。”  
崔珉起被他拽起来跪在床上，姜东昊坐在床上，把他的脑袋按向自己胯间:“会吃这个吗？”  
“我不要——”  
“由不得你不要。”姜东昊把手指插进他的长发里:“你没得选。”  
深夜的卧房里窸窸窣窣的声音，姜东昊倚在墙上，在一片昏暗中低喘一声，他低头，胯间的毛发被那人的眼泪浸得湿漉漉的，崔珉起鼓着腮帮子卖力地吞吐吮咂着男人的性器，鬓边的长发刮搔着他的小腹。  
“咽下去。”  
崔珉起抬头，眼睛哭得红肿了，一缕头发沾在唇边，他喉头一动，从嘴角滑下一滴白浊。  
“姜东昊，”他说:“我恨你。”  
“随你恨。”  
他这样说着，胸腔忽的涌上一股异样的情绪。  
似乎是惶恐，又或者是悲伤。  
他二十余载的生命里，还是头一次这样的惴惴不安。  
第二天他早早的醒了，却还记得自己昨晚干了什么事。他找了药酒，轻轻掀开被子，看到崔珉起臀上青紫的痕迹。  
“下手重了……”姜东昊喃喃着，拿蘸了药油的手指往那人身上擦。  
五、缱绻  
白虎山附近驻扎了一批日本军队，这天晚上，姜东昊带人劫了途径的一个日本鬼子营队，缴获了一大批枪支弹药和西洋玩意儿。  
冬天的夜里下了一场雪，姜东昊叫人宰了圈里的几只猪羊，在堂屋开庆功宴。  
铁盆里奶白的羊汤氤氲着热气，烧得酥烂的肘子在灯下泛着油光。  
崔珉起坐在姜东昊身旁，神色恹恹的，只垂着眼睛，不愿意动筷子。姜东昊夹了一筷子肉送到他嘴边，崔珉起皱着眉别开了脸，并不领情。  
自那日姜东昊打了他一回以后，崔珉起就再不给他好脸看了，从前还和他搭两句话，现在见看他一眼也不愿意。  
“我蒸了一碗鸡蛋羹，你多少吃一点，冬天晚上夜长，不吃饭晚上要饿醒的。”  
描花的白瓷小碗里盛着黄澄澄的蛋羹，崔珉起的确饿了，一勺一勺的吃光了姜东昊做的饭，心里舒坦了一点。  
回屋以后，两个人洗漱完要睡觉。姜东昊从兜里掏出一个小圆盒，打开凑到崔珉起嘴边:“你问问，香不香？”崔珉起把头扭向一边，不愿意搭理他。  
姜东昊用手指蘸了一点里面的白膏，往崔珉起脸上摸，崔珉起厌恶地拿手背擦了擦，恼怒道:“什么呀？”  
“这个叫雪花膏，从小鬼子的车里劫来的，用来搓脸的，香不香？”  
崔珉起皱着眉嘟囔道:“我不要。”  
姜东昊还惦记着那晚的事，心里愧疚着，也不发火，把盒子搁在床头，搂着崔珉起进了被窝。睡在里头的崔珉起缩在角落里紧闭着眼，姜东昊往里凑了凑，崔珉起不悦地拿膝盖顶了一下姜东昊的裤裆。  
“嘶——”姜东昊疼得想发火，忍了又忍才没动手。  
第二天早晨，崔珉起打水洗了脸，瞧见桌上那个小圆盒，看着四下无人，打开抹了一点在脸上。他正搓着脸，一双手搂住了他的腰。姜东昊往他脸上亲了一口，说:“我媳妇儿真香，香喷喷的，比桂花还香。”  
“谁是你媳妇儿？”  
“你是。”姜东昊把他翻过身，一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手隔着裤子揉了揉那人翘挺的臀:“那天是我不好，以后都不打你了，给你买一大箱的雪花膏，好不好？”  
崔珉起在他怀里噘着嘴，翻了个白眼:“土包子。”  
姜东昊也不恼，一只手扣住了崔珉起的后脑勺，凑过去吻他的唇瓣。两个人亲热了一会儿，姜东昊把人打横抱起放在床上，三下两下剥了崔珉起的裤子，自己只解了皮带，把人拉到胯下。崔珉起把两条白花花的长腿架在他的肩上，一下一下地挨着肏，叫得又软又媚，眼里含着泪，楚楚可怜的模样。  
“夫君……夫君轻些，我受不住了……”  
正午的日光透过窗棂洒进屋内，姜东昊低下头，身下的人仰着头，一双含泪的眼睛因着畅快的性事微微失焦，从两瓣软翘的红唇间淌下一缕晶莹的口涎。  
姜东昊喘息着，听到自己的心脏突突的乱跳，不知是因为激烈的情事，还是因为莫名的情愫。  
六、焚身  
“那穿着军装的是什么人？”  
“你不知道？那是八路军，和咱当家的来谈判的，说是要合起伙来打鬼子嘞。”  
“那敢情好，和当兵的一块打仗，又报了仇，又给祖宗争了光。”  
崔珉起倚在院子门口看，果然是穿着灰蓝色军装的八路军，扛着枪，倒很威风。  
吃午饭的时候，崔珉起缠着姜东昊，非得问他要一杆枪。  
“我想要嘛，当兵的扛着那样的……”  
姜东昊起身要出门，崔珉起还不依不饶地堵着他，小嘴噘得老高，两只手拽着姜东昊的衣裳，一屁股坐在了地上。  
“哎，坐地上干什么，你起来。”  
“我不，你不给我，我就不起来……”  
姜东昊蹲下来问他:“你这么喜欢枪？”  
崔珉起点了点头:“我想要八路的枪。”  
姜东昊笑着揉了揉崔珉起的脑袋，起身去了寨子的堂屋。  
来者是八路军一个连的连长和政委，几个人坐在屋里谈到晚上，忽的有人来报:“大当家的，不好了，一群鬼子往咱白虎山上爬，约摸有两千来人，恐怕是冲着咱们来的。”  
姜东昊皱起了眉:“两千来人？那不是两个团的兵力么？一个土匪窝还值得他们这样大动干戈么？”  
“白虎山地势险峻，攻下此山就是掌握了本地往来的咽喉，他们趁夜突袭恐怕是为了占领此地。”那个连长说。  
“咱们寨里的弟兄加起来不过六百来号人，真要打起仗来也敌不过，”姜东昊说:“这样，一批人跟我殿后，一批人先顺着山道撤，能走多少走多少。”  
一声枪响，惊起深夜栖息的鸟群。  
崔珉起摸到枕边是空的，猛的爬起来，听到不远处隐约的枪声噼啪作响。  
姜东昊一脚踹开了门，拿大衣把崔珉起裹了，说:“你快穿衣裳，我送你下山。”  
“出什么事了？”  
“鬼子打上山了，你赶紧走，你不是喜欢八路的枪吗，跟那两个八路军同志走，快，快穿裤子。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我殿后，打几枪就走。”  
“不行，”崔珉起一把拽住了他:“我跟你一块。”  
“你跟我一块干什么？你在这有什么用？赶紧走，怎么这么磨叽。”  
突然有人高喊着进了院子，跪在屋门前大叫:“大当家的，他们放火烧山了！”  
这样干燥的天，一旦山上烧起来，在地上跑的，无论是人还是兽，都难以幸免。  
再迟一步，就是万劫不复。  
“我不走，”崔珉起扒着姜东昊的肩，执拗道:“你当我不知道，火烧得那么快，你打完几枪就再也走不了了。”  
姜东昊又急又恼，啪的一巴掌扇在他脸上，吼道:“老实点！你以为你是什么东西？叫你走你就走，哪来这么多废话！老子现在玩腻你了，你还不赶紧滚！”  
崔珉起被捆在板车上坐着，懵然地睁着两只眼睛，那股焦糊的火燎味直冲鼻腔，像是烧焦了谁的皮肉。  
远处的白虎山燃起了熊熊大火，照彻了整个黑夜，浓烟与灰暗的天色融为一体，惊慌的鸟群从山上四散飞起。  
那座盘踞了十年的白虎寨，在毁天灭地的火光中化为了灰烬。  
七、不归  
郭英敏作为战地记者，远渡重洋来到这里，搜集八路军的相关报道。  
他坐在门槛上，看到一个人倚着土墙在啃一个窝窝头。那人剪着爽利的短发，军帽下是一张嫩生生的俊脸。  
他叫崔珉起，是步兵营有名的神枪手。  
“崔珉起同志，我能问你几个问题么？”  
“你问。”崔珉起嚼着窝窝头，舔了舔嘴边的饭渣。  
“你为什么射击这么厉害？”  
“我么？”崔珉起笑了笑:“眼神好。”  
“你今年多大了？”  
“二十五了。”  
“最后一个问题，你……”郭英敏举起一朵野花:“你愿意和我发展革命友谊吗？”  
崔珉起愣了一下，轻轻笑起来，他摇摇头:“我已经成婚了。”  
“……和谁？”  
“和一个土匪。”崔珉起拍了拍手上的玉米面渣:“不过他已经死了。”  
“恕我直言，你好像很恨他。”  
他的眼眶倏的微红，喃喃道:  
“我当然恨他。”


End file.
